Ein Schritt näher
by sinaida9
Summary: Durch ein Gespräch mit Sheppard nach den Ereignissen in Die Belagerung 3 gelangt McKay zu einer wichtigen Erkenntnis über sich selbst und über sein Verhältnis zu Sheppard. McKaySheppard  Freundschaft, preslash.


**Titel:** Ein Schritt näher  
**Rating:** PG  
**Inhalt:** Durch ein Gespräch mit Major Sheppard nach den Ereignissen in "Die Belagerung Teil 3" gelangt Rodney zu einer wichtigen Erkenntnis über sich selbst und über sein Verhältnis zu Sheppard.  
**Genre:** pre-slash, Freundschaft  
**Anmerkung:** Spoiler für "The Siege 1-3". Die Story beginnt dort, wo die Handlung von "The Siege 3" endet. Vielen, lieben Dank an Pat, Mella und Shendara für's Beta. :-) Über Feedback - gerne auch kritisch - würde ich mich sehr freuen.

**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis gehört nicht mir sondern MGM Television Entertainment.

oo0O0oo

**Ein Schritt Näher**

Die Wraith hatten den Orbit verlassen. Die List war geglückt. Atlantis existierte noch.

Rodney McKay rieb sich die brennenden Augen und überprüfte – wie es ihm schien – zum hundertsten Mal in der letzten Stunde die Anzeigen der diversen Laptops im Kontrollraum, kontrollierte Strahlungswerte und die Tiefraumsensoren. Als er zum zweiten Mal kurz davor war Alarm zu geben, weil er eine wabernde Indifferenz für ein sich näherndes Hive-Schiff hielt, wusste er, dass er jetzt wirklich in sein Quartier gehen sollte, um zu schlafen. Es wenigstens zu versuchen.

Die Aufputschmittel, die Carson im gegeben hatte, und das Adrenalin – viel zu viel Adrenalin - begannen langsam an Wirkung zu verlieren, ließen Rodney in einem Zustand quecksilbriger Müdigkeit zurück. Überlegungen, eben noch gestochen scharf und klar, zerfaserten plötzlich, Weichzeichner über seinen Gedanken und seine Konzentration war endgültig dahin. Nicht mehr in der Lage etwas Sinnvolles zu tun, aber doch noch zu aufgewühlt um wirklich zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Der Techniker an Peter Grodins Konsole – Chad? Chuck? Charles? – wirkte erleichtert, als Rodney verkündete, dass er ihn jetzt seinem Schicksal überlassen würde und lauschte aufmerksam McKays Anweisung, ihn nur im äußersten Notfall zu stören.

„Äußerster Notfall wie ‚Wraith im Orbit' oder ‚Drohender langsamer und qualvoller Tod' ausgelöst durch welche Antiker-Überraschung auch immer, die diese Stadt mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit hervorzaubert … obwohl, das könnte auch Zelenka …" Er rieb sich die Stirn, winkte dann ab. „Nein, nein, nein, vergessen Sie Zelenka, wenn …"

„Gute Nacht, Dr. McKay", fiel ihm Chad-Chuck-Charles ausgesucht höflich ins Wort und Rodney sah auf, sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht und es dauerte tatsächlich ein paar Sekunden, bis ihm wieder einfiel, warum ein Fremder an Grodins Konsole saß.

Verdammt, er brauchte wirklich Schlaf.

Mit plötzlich bebenden Fingern rieb er sich die Augen, blinzelte ein paar Mal, bis er wieder klar sehen konnte und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Kontrollraum.

oo0O0oo

Die Korridore waren wie ausgestorben, McKay begegnete nur einer Handvoll Leuten - meist Soldaten – die alle so aussahen, als gehörten sie in ihre Betten, anstatt auf Patrouille. Die Stadt schlief, obwohl es gerade erst früher Abend war.

Die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne fielen durch die Verglasung des Westkorridors, tauchten Wände und Pfeiler in rotgoldenes Licht, malten Kringel aus flüssigem Gold auf das matte Silbergrau des Bodenbelags. Rodney trat an eines der hohen Fenster und blickte hinaus. Eine vertraute Gestalt saß auf dem Balkon, den Rücken an einen Pfeiler gelehnt, den Blick auf den Ozean und die Teile der Stadt gerichtet, die man von hier aus sehen konnte.

Major Sheppard.

Rodney hatte ihn nicht mehr gesehen, seit dem er den Gateroom verlassen hatte, direkt nachdem Ford … durchgedreht, desertiert, verschwunden war.

Die Aussicht auf die Stille seines Quartiers in der die Gesichter der Toten, Verletzten, Verlorenen, ihn heimsuchen würden, sobald er die Augen schloss, war plötzlich alles andere als verlockend. Kurz entschlossen trat McKay auf den Balkon hinaus und ignorierte den Gedanken, dass der Major seinen Wunsch nach Gesellschaft vielleicht nicht teilte.

Warme Seeluft streichelte sein Gesicht, salzig auf seinen Lippen. Das Panorama war atemberaubend - Atlantis glänzte im Licht der untergehenden Sonne, der Ozean ein Meer aus Magma. Der Himmel glühte in Orange, Magenta und Karmin und Rodney unterdrückte die analytische Stimme des Wissenschaftlers in ihm, der dieses leuchtende Farbenspiel der ionisierten Reststrahlung in der Stratosphäre zuschrieb, und genoss es einfach. Gestern um diese Zeit hatte er nicht geglaubt die Sonne überhaupt noch einmal zu sehen.

Sheppard hatte offensichtlich bemerkt, dass er nicht mehr alleine war. Er wandte den Kopf und blinzelte zu Rodney hinauf. Das Sonnenlicht entzündete rotgoldene Funken in seinen Haarspitzen.

„Hey." Er nickte Rodney zu, bedeutete ihm sich zu setzen und wandte den Blick dann zum Meer zurück. Er deutete auf den glühenden Horizont. „Siehst du, das ist wirklich hübsch", murmelte er als wäre der Wortwechsel den sie auf einem anderen Balkon – in einem anderen Leben, so schien es - gehabt hatten, erst ein paar Minuten und nicht schon Stunden her.

„Ja. Ja, wirklich hübsch." Rodney ließ sich neben Sheppard zu Boden sinken, lehnte sich an das sonnenwarme Metall des Pfeilers. Der Major hielt eine Flasche in der Hand, rieb gedankenverloren mit dem Daumen über das Etikett. Es war mit kyrillischen Buchstaben beschriftet.

„Ähm … ist das Wodka?", fragte Rodney hoffnungsvoll und deutete auf die Flasche. „Das wäre jetzt nämlich genau das Richtige." Vor Sibirien hatte er nie Wodka getrunken, doch seit dem war es das Getränk seiner Wahl, in den seltenen Situationen, in denen er etwas Stärkeres als Bier brauchte.

„Wodka", bestätigte Sheppard und drückte McKay die Flasche in die Hand.

Sie war nicht mehr ganz voll, der leicht undeutliche Klang von Sheppards Stimme wohl nicht nur der Müdigkeit zuzuschreiben. Rodney rieb das Mundstück der Flasche gründlich mit dem Saum seines T-Shirts ab, was ihm ein irritiertes Augenbrauenhochziehen Sheppards eintrug.

„Ich hab' keine ansteckenden Krankheiten, McKay."

„Wie?" Rodney blickte von Sheppard zur Flasche und wieder zurück. „Ach so, nein, das ist eine Gewohnheit. Ich mache das immer, wenn …" Er wedelte mit der Hand vage zwischen sich und Sheppard hin und her. „Nebenbei bemerkt würde das auch nicht wirklich etwas nützen. Die Keime überleben trotzdem."

„Keine Sorge, die erledigt der Alkohol." Es klang amüsiert.

Rodney nahm einen Schluck und der Wodka schien auf seiner Zunge zu explodieren, rann wie flüssiges Feuer seine Kehle hinab, wärmte ihn von innen, so wie es die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne von außen taten. Er hustete. „Oh ja, allerdings."

„Sag' ich doch." Sheppard lehnte sich zurück, streckte die Beine aus und schloss die Augen. Er trug Zivil - Jeans und T-Shirt – und schien völlig entspannt. Doch die Linien in seinem Gesicht und ein harter Zug um den Mund straften diesen Eindruck Lügen. Müdigkeit und die Ereignisse der letzten Tage hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Er wirkte eher wie jemand, der krampfhaft versuchte abzuschalten.

Rodney fragte sich, ob er einen ähnlichen Anblick bot, nahm noch einen Schluck aus der Flasche, hoffte, dass der Alkohol die konfuse Hektik seiner Gedanken dämpfte, verlangsamte.

Der scharfe Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase und als er die Augen schloss, saß er wieder an dem Klapptisch auf dem wackeligen Stuhl, in dem unterirdischen Labor irgendwo nördlich von Kuibyschew, das immer ein wenig nach Heizöl roch. In den Händen hielt er abgegriffene Spielkarten, sein Kopf schwer, die Gedanken schwammig und ungeordnet von dem hochprozentigen Wodka, der sauerstoffarmen Luft und den verwirrenden Lauten der fremden Sprache. Aljoscha, die intelligenten und ein wenig spöttischen grauen Augen auf Rodney gerichtet, schenkte nach - „Tolko jescho sto gram, Rrrodnie" - während er wieder eine Partie ‚Durak' gewann. Aljoscha, Dr. Markows Assistent, der ein überraschend kompetenter Physiker war und perfekt Englisch sprach, mit Rodney außerhalb der Arbeit jedoch nur Russisch. So lange, bis er es tatsächlich verstand. Erst im Nachhinein wurde McKay klar, dass es in erster Linie Aljoscha, dem anspruchlosesten Kartenspiel der Welt und dem Wodka zu verdanken war, dass Sibirien den Beigeschmack der Verbannung für ihn verloren hatte.

„Ich denke er will meinen Job. Wird ihn wohl auch kriegen, so wie die Dinge liegen."

„Was? Wer?" Rodney brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, dass es Sheppards Stimme war, die in seine Gedanken drang. Sheppard, mit dem er jetzt Wodka trank an einem Ort, weiter entfernt von Sibirien, als er es je für möglich gehalten hatte. Verwirrt sah er den Major an und fragte sich, ob er den Faden verloren hatte - vielleicht war er kurz eingenickt - oder Sheppard seine Fähigkeit ein Gespräch zu führen.

„Colonel Caldwell", erläuterte Sheppard. „Von ihm hab' ich den Wodka." Damit nahm er McKay die Flasche wieder ab und trank.

Müde rieb Rodney sich die Augen. „Und aus der Tatsache, dass er dir erstklassigen Wodka anbietet, schließt du, dass er deinen Job will? Und du hast akzeptiert, also bekommt er ihn auch? Was ist das? Irgendein Army-Ritual, von dem ich bisher noch nichts gehört habe?"

Sheppard schenkte ihm ein flüchtiges, amüsiertes Grinsen. „Nein, das schließe ich aus … ist egal." Er winkte ab und hob die Flasche erneut an die Lippen. „Übrigens", fügte er nach einem langen Zug mit leicht heiserer Stimme hinzu, „O'Neill hat mir den Wodka geschenkt."

Okay, es lag offensichtlich am Major. „Moment, Moment. Eben hast du gesagt er ist von Caldwell."

„Habe ich?" Sheppard runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, blickte ihn aus glasigen Augen an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Caldwell hat ihn mir _gegeben_. Von O'Neill. Mit besten Wünschen, bla, bla." Er stellte die Flasche mit einer ungeschickten Bewegung neben sich und Rodney griff rasch danach, konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass sie umfiel.

„Außerdem, McKay", ergänzte Sheppard müde. „Air Force, nicht Army. Ich bin Pilot, weißt du."

Natürlich wusste er es. Aber meist dachte er nicht darüber nach, zu welchem Teil des Militärs Sheppard gehörte. Meist vergaß er sogar, dass Sheppard überhaupt beim Militär war, obwohl er ihn ‚Major' nannte. Sheppard trug zwar Waffen, war ausgebildet worden sie zu benutzen und verstand damit umzugehen, aber er würde nie unsinnige Befehle in blindem Gehorsam befolgten, nur weil jemand mit ein paar Streifen mehr am Ärmel sie ihm gab. Etwas, das Rodney mit dem Militär in Verbindung brachte, aber nicht mit Sheppard. Nie mit Sheppard. Etwas, das nicht hierher passte, in diese Stadt, so weit weg von Washington, dem Pentagon, Cheyenne Mountain, dass die Gesetze die dort galten, hier nicht gelten konnten. Sheppard wusste das, er verstand, er gehörte hierher. Und es war undenkbar, dass …

„Hör zu, sie können dich nicht einfach ablösen oder zurück schicken."

Sheppard zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und starrte dann auf seine Hände. „Sie können und sie werden."

Rodney riss die Augen auf. „Großer Gott, das … das ist lächerlich. Das wäre die dümmste Entscheidung, die sie treffen könnten, nach allem was du getan hast." Was nach seiner bisherigen Erfahrung mit dem Militär allerdings bedeutete, dass sie genau das tun würden. Denn bei der Wahl zwischen ‚Dumm', und ‚Dümmer' entschieden sie sich bestimmt für die Option ‚Am Dümmsten'.

„Getan? Das wäre? Meinen kommandierenden Offizier erschossen? Nicht verhindert, dass Ford abhaut und jetzt als Sicherheitsrisiko irgendwo da draußen ist?" Sheppard machte eine vage Geste in Richtung des rot glühenden Horizonts. Er verzog das Gesicht zu einem spöttischen Grinsen, aber seine Augen blieben völlig ausdruckslos. „Dafür gibt's bestimmt ne Medaille."

„Verdammt, so war es nicht. Und das weißt du ganz genau", schnappte Rodney und fixierte den Major.

„Nein?" Sheppard betrachtete ihn mit leicht zur Seite geneigtem Kopf, sein Ausdruck jetzt ironisch-amüsiert. „Komisch, genauso habe ich's im Sinn. Fakten, McKay."

„Fakten! Ha!" Diese Gleichgültigkeit mit der Sheppard das, was geschehen war aus dem Kontext riss und in eine Anklage gegen sich selbst verwandelte, machte Rodney in einem Maß wütend, das neu für ihn war. Für jeden anderen würde der Major argumentieren, kämpfen, alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen. Aber für sich selbst ließ er nicht nur mit einem lässigen Schulterzucken zu, dass Andere in einer Weise über sein Leben entschieden, die ungerecht war und einfach nur falsch, er lieferte ihnen auch noch die Munition. Seine Karriere, sein Leben, _Atlantis_, auf einem Silbertablett.

Rodney sprang auf, musste sich bewegen. Es war so, als hätten sich Müdigkeit, Ärger und Alkohol in reine Energie verwandelt, wie Elektrizität in seinem Blut, die ihn nicht mehr stillsitzen ließ. Er ging vor Sheppard auf und ab, rieb unbewusst Daumen und Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand aneinander in einem unruhigen, nervösen Rhythmus. Sheppard griff mit immer noch erstaunlich guten Reflexen nach der Flasche, brachte sie in Sicherheit und führte sie dann an die Lippen.

„Fein." Rodney blieb stehen und fixierte ihn. „Das bedeutet also, auch wenn Elizabeth sich für dich einsetzt – und das wird sie tun – wenn wir alle uns für dich einsetzen, dass du …" Er zielte mit einem anklagenden Zeigefinger auf Sheppard. „Du selbst mit deiner ‚Hallo, ich bin das Opferlamm, schlachtet mich' – Einstellung wieder in deinen verdammten, lächerlichen Hubschrauber irgendwo südlich von Nirgendwo steigst, wo die Eisbären und Pinguine sich ‚Gute Nacht' sagen, um wie ein fleischgewordenes Klischee in den Sonnenuntergang zu fliegen und … und …" Er unterbrach sich, hatte den Faden verloren.

Sheppard setzte die Flasche ab. „McKay."

„Was?" Er starrte Sheppard an, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um zu verhindern, dass seine Hände Sheppard am Kragen packten und schüttelten. Etwas, das er normalerweise nicht nötig hatte, seine verbalen Waffen waren in der Regel ausreichend um seinen Gegner wenigstens zu verunsichern. Aber nicht bei Sheppard.

Warum nur, machte ihn dieser Mann manchmal so unglaublich wütend? Warum war es so … so kompliziert mit Sheppard? So widersprüchlich? Manchmal lagen sie absolut auf einer Wellenlänge, ein wortloses Verstehen, das mehr war als nur die rein intellektuelle Fusion zweier Gehirne, die zur selben Zeit das Ergebnis einer Gleichung oder die Lösung eines Problems erkannten. Es war perfekt und beruhigend und wunderschön, wie die vertrauten Gesetze der Physik, wie das Zusammenspiel von Gravitation und Fliehkraft. Und dann gab es diese frustrierenden, disharmonischen Momente, in denen der Major ihn ansah, als wäre er ein Fremder, in denen sie nicht einmal mehr in derselben Sprache zu kommunizieren schienen, in denen alles, was Rodney sagte, an Sheppard abprallte, nichts zu ihm durchdrang.

„Es ist mir nicht egal. Wirklich." Sheppard sah zu ihm hoch, sein Blick jetzt offener, aber immer noch vorsichtig, zurückhaltend. Bitterkeit lag darin, Verlorenheit und Resignation, Verletzlichkeit in der Linie seines Mundes. Die Schatten unter seinen Augen zeugten von Müdigkeit, die nichts mit Schlafmangel zu tun hatte. Oh Gott, es war Sheppard tatsächlich nicht egal. Es war ihm alles andere als egal.

„Ich will einfach … Ich will jetzt nicht darüber reden … streiten … nachdenken. Was auch immer." Sheppard schloss für einen Moment die Augen und lehnte den Kopf zurück. „Nicht jetzt, okay?"

Rodneys Wut und sein Kampfgeist lösten sich in Nichts auf, verpufften, ließen ihn hilflos und mit einem prickelnden Brennen hinter den Lidern zurück. Er musste Sheppard irgendwie versichern, dass es gut werden würde, auch wenn er selbst nicht daran glaubte. Doch sein Gehirn schien klare Gedanken nicht mehr von verschwommenen Emotionen zu trennen zu können. Weiß Gott, was ihm über die Lippen kommen würde, sollte er jetzt den Mund aufmachen. Er schluckte, schluckte nochmals. „Okay", flüsterte er.

Der Major nickte, presste die Lippen zusammen, hielt die Flasche so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten, und sah überall hin, nur nicht zu ihm hoch.

Rodney rieb sich die brennenden Augen, drehte sich um, weg von den Emotionen im Gesicht des anderen Mannes und blickte wieder auf den Ozean hinaus, gab Sheppard – und sich selbst - einen Moment um sich wieder zu fangen.

Die Sonne war untergegangen. Am Horizont, wo Himmel und Meer miteinander verschmolzen, waren noch wenige purpurne Streifen zu sehen. Es wurde dunkler, kühler und der Wind frischte auf. Rodney fröstelte und spürte, wie die Müdigkeit ihn einholte. Bleierne Müdigkeit diesmal. Er musste jetzt wirklich ins Bett.

„Keine Eisbären, McKay. Ich hab' nie welche geseh'n von meinem keineswegs lächerlichen Hubschrauber aus." In Sheppards Stimme war ein Hauch der gewohnten, neckenden Ironie und Rodney spürte, wie etwas zwischen ihnen und in ihm wieder ins Gleichgewicht kam. Er musste lächeln.

„Hm, die Eisbären waren eine … eine Art Metapher." Er drehte sich zu Sheppard um, der ihn aus halbgeschlossenen, glasigen Augen amüsiert musterte und wirkte, als würde er jeden Moment hier an den Pfeiler gelehnt einschlafen. Verdammt, wie viel hatte der Major während ihrer kleinen Unterhaltung getrunken? Mit einem Schritt war Rodney bei ihm und nahm ihm den Wodka aus der Hand, kontrollierte den Flüssigkeitsstand. Genug um jetzt aufzuhören, jedenfalls.

„Hey!", protestierte Sheppard.

„Ich glaube du hast genug."

„Nein. Ich bin noch nicht wirklich betrunken."

„Was bist du dann? Unwirklich betrunken? Ich würde sagen, das Schlüsselwort ist ‚betrunken' und das bist du. Definitiv." Rodney streckte ihm die Hand hin. „Den Verschluss, bitte."

„Was?" Sheppard blinzelte verständnislos zu ihm auf.

Rodney schnippte mit den Fingern. „Verschluss. Deckel. Das Ding mit dem man Flaschen zu macht, wenn man nicht mehr trinken möchte, sie aber noch nicht leer sind", erklärte er mit einer milden Variante seines ‚Ich bin von Idioten umgeben' – Tonfalls.

„Oh, sicher." Sheppard tastete unbeholfen über den Boden hinter sich und gab Rodney schließlich den Deckel.

Nachdem McKay die Flasche verschlossen hatte, deponierte er sie so hinter einer der Verzierungen des Pfeilers, dass sie niemand finden würde, der nicht wusste, dass sie da war. Er oder Sheppard konnten sie morgen immer noch holen. Jetzt hatte er lieber beide Hände zur Verfügung um den Major in sein Quartier zu eskortieren.

„Komm", wandte er sich an Sheppard, der seiner Aktion mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln gefolgt war. Rodney streckte ihm eine Hand hin.

„Ich schaff' das allein, McKay", murmelte Sheppard, die Geste ignorierend.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Rodney ironisch und verschränkte die Arme.

Sheppard stand unsicher auf, drehte sich um, machte ein paar vorsichtige Schritte und prallte mit der linken Schulter gegen den Pfeiler direkt neben der Türe.

„Hm." Rodney nahm ihn am Arm und stützte ihn für einen Moment, bewahrte ihn davor das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

„Verdammt." Sheppard lehnte sich gegen den Pfeiler und rieb sich die Schulter. „Bin wohl zu schnell aufgestanden."

„Sicher." Rodney rollte die Augen. „Das wird's sein."

„Hey, ich hatte wirklich nicht so viel."

„Jajaja. Berühmte letzte Worte des Betrunkenen, bevor er mit dem Gesicht voraus in seinem eigenen Erbrochenen landet."

Sheppard verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Erfahrungswerte, McKay?" Sehr, sehr vorsichtig stieß er sich von dem Pfeiler ab und ging durch die Tür nach drinnen.

Rodney schnaubte. „Oh bitte, als ob ich meine kostbaren Gehirnzellen freiwillig durch einen Vollrausch dezimieren würde." Während sie langsam durch den stillen Korridor gingen, blieb er dicht neben Sheppard, bereit ihn zu stützen, sollte er über seine eigenen Füße fallen. „Wobei …"

„Ja?" Der Major hob interessiert die Augenbrauen und grinste leicht.

„Also, da war dieses eine Mal auf dem Geburtstag meines Cousins. Jemand muss mir etwas ins Bier gekippt haben, denn ich hatte nur Bier und auch nur eines … oder zwei? Meine Erinnerungen sind etwas …" Er machte eine vage Geste in Richtung seines Kopfes. „… verschwommen. Aber selbst dafür hätte mein Vater mich umgebracht, wenn er's erfahren hätte. Ich war erst fünfzehn und …" Er unterbrach sich als Sheppard nach rechts abbog. „Wo willst du hin?"

„Ins Bett."

„Und das steht seit genau _wann_ in der Messe?"

„Oh." Sheppard blieb stehen, deutete in den Gang, der zur Messe führte und betrachtete Rodney mit verwirrtem Erstaunen. „Mein Quartier ist nicht …?"

„Weißt du was, wie wäre es, wenn ich das jetzt übernehme, hm?" Rodney berührte ihn leicht am Ellbogen und dirigierte ihn nach links.

Sheppard runzelte die Stirn, überließ sich aber widerspruchslos Rodneys Führung. „Ich habe sonst einen verdammt guten Orientierungssinn."

„Sicher. Erzähl das jemandem, der sich nicht ständig auf fremden Planeten mit dir verirrt. Dank dieses guten Orientierungssinns."

Grinsend piekste Sheppard Rodney mit dem Finger in den Oberarm. „Guter Punkt."

oo0O0oo

Sheppards Quartier war in die grauschwarze Dunkelheit des Abends getaucht. Der Schein des atlantischen Mondes fiel durch die hohen Fenster in den Raum, warf helle, verschwommene Rechtecke aus Licht auf Boden und Wände, verwischte die Konturen und ließ weiche Schatten entstehen. Sheppard setzt sich schwer auf das ungemachte Bett, nahm sein Headset ab, legte es auf das Nachtschränkchen und begann mit langsamen, unbeholfenen Bewegungen seine Schuhe auszuziehen. Immerhin schaffte er es, ohne dabei mit dem Kopf voraus vornüber zu kippen.

Rodney knipste die kleine Lampe neben dem Bett an und drehte den Lichtkegel zur Wand, als Sheppard zusammenzuckte und die Augen zukniff. Im angrenzenden Badezimmer füllte er das Zahnputzglas mit Wasser und drückte es dem Major in die Hand.

„Hier. Trink das. Alkohol entzieht dem Körper Wasser. Die Kopfschmerzen morgen früh sind nicht ganz so schlimm, wenn du jetzt schon deinen Flüssigkeitshaushalt wieder ausgleichst."

Wortlos nahm Sheppard das Glas entgegen, trank und gab es ihm zurück. Rodney füllte es erneut. Als er in den Wohnbereich zurückkam, lag Sheppard auf dem Bett und starrte an die Zimmerdecke. Mit der linken Hand tätschelte er die Matratze.

„Mein Bett. Siehst du, ich hab' s gefunden."

„Tatsächlich. Und so ganz ohne Hilfe. Hör zu, ich habe dir noch ein …"

„Ich habe auch das Hive-Schiff gefunden." Sheppards Stimme war leise, als spräche er zu sich selbst.

Das Glas drohte Rodney plötzlich aus der Hand zu rutschen und er stellte es schnell auf den Nachttisch. „Ja", erwiderte er knapp. Die Erinnerung an den blinkenden und dann verlöschenden Punkt auf dem Bildschirm - Sheppards Puddlejumper auf direktem Kurs in das Hive-Schiff – war etwas, worüber er nicht reden wollte. Weder jetzt, noch irgendwann.

„War … das war die einzige Möglichkeit um …" Sheppard befeuchtete seine Lippen mit der Zunge und wisperte: „Ich … ich wollte nicht sterben."

„Großer Gott, natürlich nicht. Ich weiß", erwiderte Rodney mit rauer Stimme. Plötzlich war das Brennen hinter seinen Lidern wieder da. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal.

Sheppard starrte immer noch zur Zimmerdecke. „Und ich wollte …", flüsterte er. „Ich wollte mehr sagen als nur ‚Auf Wiedersehen, Rodney'. Ich wollte …" Der Rest verlor sich in unverständlichem Gemurmel.

„Was?" Unwillkürlich flüsterte Rodney ebenfalls und setzte sich neben Sheppards Knie auf das schmale Bett. Er war zu erschöpft um zu stehen, wenn er genauso gut sitzen konnte. „Was wolltest du sagen?"

Sheppard drehte den Kopf etwas, musterte Rodney leicht verwirrt aus den Augenwinkeln, als realisiere er jetzt erst, dass er nicht allein war. „Oh, ich …" Er starrte wieder an die Decke, legte den rechten Unterarm über seine Augen und murmelte: „Nicht jetzt. Ich … ich sag' es dir irgendwann."

„Irgendwann? Sicher." McKay seufzte resigniert. Wenn der Major es – was immer _es_ war - jetzt nicht über die Lippen brachte, dann wohl nie.

Sheppard erwiderte nichts und das Schweigen zwischen ihnen dehnte sich, bis es lang und unbehaglich wurde. Was tat er eigentlich hier, auf Sheppards Bett, seine linke Hand nur Millimeter von Sheppards Hüfte entfernt? Er räusperte sich, stand auf und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Gut, also, du solltest jetzt schlafen. Ich auch. Ich meine … ich sollte …" Nervös deutete er mit dem Daumen über die Schulter zur Tür. „Ich sollte gehen." Seine Handflächen fühlten sich plötzlich feucht an und er rieb sie unauffällig an seiner Hose. „Kommst du zurecht, Major? Ich meine, dir ist nicht übel, oder …?"

„Bin okay."

„Dann … ähm … gute Nacht."

„Rodney." Sheppard rollte sich auf die Seite, zog die Knie etwas an den Körper und legte den Kopf auf seinen angewinkelten Unterarm.

„Hm?" Unwillkürlich trat Rodney wieder einen Schritt näher. „Was …?" Er erstarrte, als Sheppards Rechte nach seinem Arm tastete. Sheppards Finger strichen warm und unerwartet sanft über sein Handgelenk, glitt weiter und schlossen sich um seine Hand.

Großer Gott, wie betrunken war der Major tatsächlich?

Sheppard sah ihn aus halb geschlossenen Augen an, eine stumme Frage, eine Bitte in seinem Blick. Doch worum bat der Major ihn? Einen Händedruck? Noch ein paar Minuten des Verweilens? Eine Bestätigung seiner Freundschaft? Rodney schluckte.

Im intimen Halbdunkel des Raums glitten zahllose Emotionen über Sheppards Gesicht. Verlangen, Sehnsucht, Bedauern, Einsamkeit. Flüchtig nur, aber so intensiv, dass es Rodney für einen Moment den Atem nahm.

Er verschwendete selten Zeit damit, das Rätsel zu lösen, das zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen in der Regel für ihn darstellten. Es gab weitaus Wichtigeres, womit er sich zu befassen hatte. Überleben, die Wunder von Atlantis, die Aussicht auf den Nobel-Preis.

Trotzdem, nichts von dem, was sich jetzt auf Sheppards Gesicht widerspiegelte, war ihm fremd. Er kannte all das, kannte die nagende Erinnerung an verpasste Gelegenheiten, die dunkle, kalte Leere in seinem Inneren, wenn er in einem Raum voller Menschen war und doch allein. Das beklemmende Gefühl der eigenen Unzulänglichkeit, weil er jemandem zwar körperlich nahe war, aber nicht wusste, wie er diese andere, viel komplexere Distanz überwinden konnte, um wirkliche Nähe zu spüren.

Doch jetzt - mit Sheppards Fingern warm und etwas rau um seine eigenen, Sheppards Blick auf ihm ruhend, abwartend, offener als je zuvor - fragte er sich, ob der erste Schritt zur Lösung dieses Problems vielleicht so simpel war, wie das Ergreifen einer Hand.

Rodney schluckte erneut, fühlte das heftige Pochen seines Herzens überall in seinem Körper, den steten, harten Trommelschlag seines Pulses in Sheppards Griff und er erkannte in einem Moment Schwindel erregender Klarheit, dass er alles, _alles_ tun würde, worum John ihn jetzt bitten könnte.

Er bewegte seinen Arm etwas.

John ließ ihn sofort los als habe er sich verbrannt und senkte den Blick mit einem gemurmelten „Tschuldige".

„Wie?" Rodney blinzelte verwirrt. Oh, verdammt. Sein schweigendes Starren musste wie ein Ausdruck hellen Entsetzens gewirkt haben. Hastig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, nein. Ich meine ... ja. Es ist ... Du kannst ..." Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, frustriert über sich selbst. „Ach, zum Teufel." Rasch setzte er sich auf die Matratze und griff nach Johns Hand.

Johns Zögern, sein leichter Widerstand erfüllten ihn einen kalten, atemlosen Moment lang mit bangem Zweifel. Hatte er den Major diesmal völlig und absolut missverstanden? Er sah auf und suchte Johns Blick. Die Zuneigung, die er darin fand, wärmte ihn, ließ ihn wieder freier atmen. Johns Körper neben ihm entspannte sich und Rodney rutschte etwas näher an ihn heran, so dass er ihre Handflächen bequem aneinanderlegen konnte. Er verschränkte seine Hand mit Johns und hielt sie fest.

John atmete tief durch, schloss seine Finger um Rodneys und blickte mit einem schiefen, selbstironischen Halb-Lächeln von McKays Gesicht zu ihren ineinander liegenden Händen und wieder zurück. Amüsiert hob er die Augenbrauen als wollte er sagen: ‚Händchenhalten?'

Rodney flüchtete sich in eine bewährte, vertraute Reaktion und bedachte den Major mit einem leicht irritierten, viel sagenden Blick - ‚Jajaja. Und wer hat damit angefangen, hm?'. Doch John lächelte nur – ein echtes Lächeln - und schloss die Augen. „Es dreht sich alles", murmelte er und drückte Rodneys Hand leicht. „Fast wie … Fallen. Oder … oder wie Fliegen. Du bist mein Copilot …"

„Oh bitte, Sheppard!" McKay rollte die Augen. „Hast du das aus einem Air–Force Abreißkalender? ‚Flugmetaphern für alle Lebenslagen und passend zur Jahreszeit'?" Nicht das, was er wirklich sagen wollte, und er drückte Johns Hand, um seinen Worten die Spitze zu nehmen, aber wie sollte er sonst mit John reden? Hier und jetzt, an dieser verschwommenen Grenze zwischen Freundschaft und Mehr-als-Freundschaft, wo ein falsches Wort fatale Folgen haben konnte und er selbst doch gerade erst herausgefunden hatte, wo er stand.

Aber John war gut darin, ihn zu entschlüsseln, war es seit ihrer ersten Begegnung, wusste, dass es entscheidend war, was Rodney mit seinen Händen sagte und nicht mit seinem Mund. Deshalb lächelte John nur und murmelte: „Hmmm, witzig, McKay".

Johns Daumen rieb sanfte Kreise auf Rodneys Handrücken, streichelte die empfindliche Haut an seinem Handgelenk, sandte wohlige kleine Schauder durch seine Adern. John wirkte jetzt völlig entspannt, zufrieden, als ende jeder Tag üblicherweise damit, dass McKay auf seinem Bett saß und seine Hand hielt. Als existierte diese Grenze für Sheppard überhaupt nicht. Oder aber sie hatten sie längst überschritten, irgendwann und McKay hatte es nur nicht registriert.

Johns gleichmäßiger, schwerer Atem verriet ihm, dass der Mann eingeschlafen war. Rodney blieb noch einen Moment länger sitzen, ignorierte das Ziehen seiner Rückenmuskulatur und wartete, bis Johns Finger in den seinen schlaff wurden und sein Körper sich völlig entspannte. Das weiche Licht der kleinen Lampe ließ Johns Gesicht jünger wirken, glättete die Linien um Augen, Mundwinkel und auf der Stirn. Rodney betrachtete Johns zerzaustes Haar, die scharfe Linie seines Kiefers, die nicht ganz gerade Nase, geschwungene Lippen, Bartstoppeln. Nichts Neues. Nichts, was er nicht schon unzählige Male gesehen hatte.

Ein vertrautes Gesicht, das jetzt Gefühle in ihm wachrief, die ihm an sich nicht fremd waren, aber doch völlig neu in Verbindung mit Sheppard, mit _John_.

Sein Blick kehrte zu Johns Lippen zurück. Begriffe wie ‚sensibel', ‚einladend', ‚_verführerisch'_ waren plötzlich die ersten, die treffendsten Worte, die ihm in den Sinn kamen. Wie würde sich dieser Mund wohl auf seinem anfühlen? Wie würde er schmecken, wenn sich diese Lippen für ihn öffneten?

Er wollte das Kratzen dieser Bartstoppeln auf seiner Haut spüren, das Pochen des Pulses an Johns Hals unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlen, wollte sanfte, anzügliche, wilde Versprechen in Johns Ohr flüstern und …

Benommen, desorientiert riss Rodney die Augen auf und blinzelte. Er war tatsächlich kurz eingenickt, lehnte nun mehr gegen John, als dass er aufrecht saß, und hielt immer noch seine inzwischen schweißfeuchte Hand. John murmelte etwas im Schlaf, zuckte zusammen, entspannte sich wieder, wachte aber nicht auf.

Behutsam löste Rodney seinen Griff um Johns Hand und ließ sie sachte auf die Matratze gleiten, ehe er vorsichtig aufstand. Er streckte sich und verzog das Gesicht, als es in seinem Rücken hörbar knackte. Dann nahm er die Decke, die als zusammengeknüllter Ballen am Fußende des Bettes lag, breitete sie über John aus, glättete eine unsichtbare Falte über seiner Schulter und ließ seine Hand noch einen Augenblick länger dort liegen.

Er musste jetzt wirklich ins Bett. In sein Eigenes. Schlafen. Aber er zögerte, wollte diesen Moment noch auskosten, der so bizarr herausgelöst schien aus dem normalen Zeitgefüge und der in dem Augenblick zu Ende wäre, in dem er Johns Quartier verließ.

Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie die Ereignisse und Entdeckungen dieses Abends im grellen Licht des morgigen Tages aussehen würde. Ungefiltert, ohne die barmherzige Unschärfe von zu viel Wodka, zu wenig Schlaf, der Ungewissheit was vor ihnen lag und der stillen Euphorie noch am Leben zu sein. Wie würde John reagieren, wenn sie sich morgen über den Weg liefen?

Wie würde _er_ reagieren? Morgen, wenn sein Gehirn nicht mehr in Watte gepackt schien, nicht mehr taub vor Müdigkeit, wenn er wieder klar denken, analysieren, abwägen, die Haken und Fußangeln in allen zur Verfügung stehenden Variationen erkennen konnte. Wenn Sheppard nicht mehr ‚John' sondern ‚der Major" war? Wenn …

Energisch unterdrückte er diese Gedanken, atmete tief durch, fuhr sich mit der freien Hand über das Gesicht. Egal was kommen würde, er hatte eine Gewissheit über sich selbst erlangt, die ihm nichts und niemand wieder nehmen konnte. Wie damit umzugehen war … nun, darum würde er sich morgen kümmern, oder übermorgen, später … Er lächelte schief, ein wenig wehmütig und drückte die Schulter unter seinen Fingern ein letztes Mal. Dann ließ er die Hand sinken, löschte das Licht und verließ den Raum.

oo0O0oo

Rodney stolperte mehr in sein Quartier, als dass er ging, zog sich mit vor Müdigkeit unbeholfenen Fingern die Schuhe aus, legte das Headset auf den Tisch und ließ sich so wie er war aufs Bett fallen. Als er nach wenigen Augenblicken einschlief, träumte er in Orange, Magenta und Karmin, Bilder, die nach Wodka, ewigem Eis und dem Salz des Ozeans schmeckten, weich wie der Schein der Abendsonne und warm wie Johns Hand in seiner.


End file.
